Rey Supremo
by Leo41057
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, el Rey Supremo gobernaba el mundo entero y bajo su poder, ninguna aldea o nación estaba a salvo de la destrucción. Sin embargo, un grupo de valientes guerreros desafiaron al Rey Supremo y lo derrotaron. Ahora, mas de mil años después de aquella guerra, el mundo nuevamente conocerá un nuevo Rey Supremo. No se parece en nada a Dragon Ball Z, solo en algunas cosas..


_-_ _¿Que tenemos por aquí ...? -_ _pregunto un joven con las manos guardadas dentro de su pantalón estilo militar y al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus cejas hacia arriba._

 _Delante suyo, varios hombres se encontraban arrinconando a una joven muchacha de cabello rosado y de ojos verdes, con la clara intención de robarle y hacerle otro tipo de cosas como el hombre no podría aceptar que sucediera._

 _En el instante en el que hablo, ocho hombres armados con espadas y con lanzas, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se rodearon con la intención de dar su merecido a quien había sido interrumpido en el medio de su dirección._

 _-¿Quién demonios te crees como para interrumpir nuestra diversión? Estábamos por comenzar a violar a esta niña…_

 _-_ _¿Y con que planean hacerlo?_ _-_ _pregunto el joven con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que extender uno de sus brazos hacia adelante, en la preparación a lo que estaba por hacer._

 _-Por si no te ha dado cuenta, nosotros somos ocho con espadas y tú solo eres un mocoso que debió seguir su camino, en vez de molestarnos._

 _De inmediato, los ocho hombres que iban desde los veinticinco años, hasta los cuarenta años, desenvainaron sus espadas y apuntaron directamente hacia el rostro de este joven de cabello de color negro y de ojos azules marinos que ni siquiera se le puede inmutar ante esta amenaza y En cambio, esto hizo que las puntas de sus dedos comenzaran a brillar de un color morado intenso._

 _-_ _Las personas como ustedes… son las que más me desagradan. Así que ..._

 _Sin embargo, no hayas molestado en observar los rostros sorprendidos de cada uno de esos hombres, el joven jalo su mano derecha hacia atrás y como el arte de la magia, todas las espadas de aquellos sujetos salieron disparadas hacia donde se encuentra este joven de cabello negro, a través de unos hilos poco visibles que solo la joven de cabello rosado alcanzo a ver._

 _-¡Nuestras espadas!_

 _-¡Oye!_

 _-¡¿Qué demonios ha hecho ?!_

 _-¡Devuélvenos nuestras espadas!_

 _-_ _Además de feos, también son muy ruidosos…_ _-_ _dijo el joven con mucho fastidio, mientras se acomodaba los dos flequillos que descansaban sobre su frente. -_ _La técnica que usa ..._ _ **Marioneta de**_ _llama_ _ **invisible**_ _y sirve para desarmar a mi adversario, sin que estos se den cuenta._

 _-¡¿Q-que ... ?!_

 _-_ _Lo que escuchaste, gusano. No me gusta repetir lo que digo dos veces._

 _-¡Mátenlo!_

 _De inmediato y tras escuchar la orden del que parecía ser el jefe, un hombre de cabello blanco y de unos treinta años, se lanzó directamente hacia el joven con la intención de golpearlo con su puño, pero…algo extraño sucedió._

 _Al momento en el que el puñetazo debería haber golpeado el rostro del joven, este desapareció por completo, dejando totalmente confundidos a estos ladrones, quienes no entendían que había sucedido, hasta que presenciaron con sus propios ojos como el joven de cabello negro y de ojos azules se aparecía por encima de este sujeto y acto seguido lo mandaba al suelo de un doble pisotón en el abdomen de este hombre, dejándolo fuera de combate con un solo golpe y sin haber tenido que sacar sus dos manos de adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón._

 _-_ _Es muy veloz…_ _-_ _pensó la joven de cabellos rosados al mismo tiempo que observaba como el sujeto que estaba inconsciente, era lanzado hacia el tronco de un árbol, con tan solo una patada._

 _-_ _No te olvides tu espada, gusano_ _. –_ _dijo este joven con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una de las espadas que estaban en el suelo, directo hacia la espalda del sujeto que acababa de vencer. Ese acto, provoco que el hombre ya derrotado gritara de dolor, para luego de unos segundos callarse para siempre, debido a que la muerte vino a tocar su puerta y se lo llevo. –_ _Bien… Uno de ustedes ya murió… ¿Quieren seguir hasta que todas hayan muerto o se irán de aquí y jamás volverán a pisar estas tierras?_

 _Por un momento, un tenebroso silencio se hizo presente entre los hombres que se encontraban rodeando al joven de ojos azules, quien sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor, ya había derrotado y asesinado a sangre fría a esos idiotas que estaban por cometer una atrocidad hacia una joven indefensa._

 _Sin embargo, tras unos segundos en los cuales este joven nuevamente llevo sus manos hacia sus bolsillos, los siete idiotas que quedaban con vida, se acercaron lentamente hacia el joven de ojos azules, creando un anillo más pequeño que el anterior, con la intención de no dejarle especias en el cual moverse y para que el joven que asesino a un hombre con el doble de edad, de una manera muy fácil._

 _-_ _¿Están seguros? Una vez que se muevan…los matare._

 _-¡Silencio, mocoso!_

 _-No sé quién eres, pero tú solamente eres un mocoso insolente._

 _-Siete hombres adultos son más que suficiente para acabar con un muchacho insolente como tú._

 _Ante estos comentarios, el joven solamente atino a mostrar una media sonrisa burlona y llena de confianza en sí mismo, lo cual provoco que varias venas punzantes aparecieran en las frente de estos siete idiotas que ya se estaban casando de la arrogancia del joven que tenían delante suyo y por eso mismo, uno de ellos perdió la paciencia y ataco sin pensarlo._

 _-_ _¡No te burles de nosotros! –_ _grito uno de esos idiotas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia donde se encontraba este chico._

 _Unos segundos después de empezar a correr, este sujeto alcanzo la posición del joven y con un rápido movimiento, este lanzo un puñetazo hacia el rostro del pelinegro, quien para sorpresa de todos los presentes ni siquiera esquivo el puñetazo y lo recibió de lleno en su mejilla izquierda, para luego blandir su brazo desnudo y decapitar al que lo golpeo con un simple movimiento de su brazo, el cual atravesó el cuello de ese hombre con mucha facilidad y lo asesino en tan solo unos segundos._

 _-Un consejito… No se acerquen de esa manera imprudente, ya que si bien no tengo una espada…no necesito de una, ya que poseo una en cada uno de mis brazos._

 _-¡¿Qué…?!_

 _Al ver que ese joven podía matarlos sin siquiera esforzarse en ello, dos de los idiotas rompió el anillo que se formaba alrededor de este chico y rápidamente corrieron hacia donde estaba la peli rosa amordazada y arrinconada contra un árbol, lo cual provoco que la mirada tranquila del joven, sufriera un gran cambio al momento en el que presenciara como uno de estos hombre acercaba un cuchillo al cuello de esa chica._

 _En ese instante, este chico se enojó y sin que nadie pudiera ver su movimiento, este se teles transporto a una gran velocidad, hasta quedar a tan solo unos metros de estos dos idiotas que pensaban que podrían salvarse si utilizaban a esa chica como rehén._

 _-Su velocidad es enorme… -_ _pensó la peli rosa con sorpresa, ignorando por completo a unos centímetros debajo de su rostro, un filoso cuchillo esperaba el movimiento de su dueño para cortarle la garganta._

 _Ante esta acción, el joven simplemente extendió su brazo derecho hacia adelante y creando una esfera de energía amarillenta en la palma de su mano, apunto directo hacia el sujeto que estaba sujetando a la peli rosa, ya que el otro cómplice había desistido y había salido corriendo al ver aparecer al pelinegro, quien tenía la intención de asesinar a ese hombre con la chica incluida, si era necesario._

 _Pero eso no sucedió, ya que el idiota con el cuchillo se dio cuenta que moriría si seguía con esta idea, así que tras pensarlo unos segundos, este dio un gran salto hacia los cielos y acto seguido lanzo cuatro rayos de energía desde la palma de su mano, la cual al impactar en el joven creo una enorme explosión que a su vez creo una gran nube de humo negro, que ascendía hacia los cielos de manera lenta._

 _-_ _¡Bien hecho, jefe!_

 _-¡Lo mataste!_

 _Como pensaban que esos ataques habían matado al pelinegro de ojos azules, todos los idiotas comenzaron a gritar en nombre de su jefe, el cual enseguida formo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, hasta que presintió que algo andaba mal detrás de él y al voltearse, este se encontró con lo que menos pensaba que sucedería._

 _Arriba suyo y alto en el cielo, un enojado pelinegro de ojos azules se encontraba flotando en el aire y con la peli rosa sostenida desde su hombro izquierdo, ya sin las sogas que la amordazaban. Ahí fue cuando todos comenzaron a preguntarse, ¿Cómo había sido posible que ese niñato hubiera podido desenredar a esa chica y a escapar de esos ataques, en tan solo unos segundos?_

 _Sin embargo, esa pregunta no pudo ser respondida, debido a que nuevamente, el joven había desaparecido de donde estaba, ya que se había movido para dejar a la chica en el suelo y acto seguido, este volvió a teles transportarse hacia donde uno de los idiotas se encontraba corriendo, no solo provocando que todos se volviera a sorprender, sino que también se asustaran al ver como el hombre que estaba huyendo del lugar, terminaba siendo asesinado por una patada que llevaba toda la fuerza del joven pelinegro y que por culpa de eso, le destrozo la cabeza a ese hombre._

 _Luego de eso, el pelinegro de ojos azules volvió a teles transportarse a donde cinco idiotas estaban congelados, luego de ver esa demostración de habilidad y velocidad._

 _-Eligieron a la persona incorrecta como su oponente. Ultima oportunidad… Váyanse de mis tierras o mueran… -_ _dijo el pelinegro de ojos azules con mucha seriedad._

 _En su mirada, solamente se podía notar mucho odio, generado luego de ver como uno de esos idiotas apuntaba un cuchillo hacia el cuello de una chica indefensa._

 _-_ _Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que harán? Solo les queda huir o pelear y morir en mis manos._

 _-¡Ya déjate de estupideces! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!_

 _Sin siquiera molestarse en responder la pregunta de uno de estos hombre, el pelinegro de ojos azules extendió sus brazos hacia los costados y de un momento a otro, los hilos invisibles que anteriormente utilizo para desarmar a estos hombres, comenzaron a atraerlos hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro de ojos azules y antes que estos pudieran hacer algo, las espadas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, apuñalaron en el corazón a cada uno de esos hombres, dando por terminada la situación y dándoles lo que merecían._

 _-_ _Los cadáveres no merecen saber mi nombre. –_ _concluyo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, para luego guardar sus manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón estilo militar y seguido a esto, seguir con el rumbo que venía siguiendo, hasta antes de cruzarse con la situación en la que se metió para impedir una tortura para la joven peli rosa._

 _Su objetivo ya estaba hecho y con los idiotas asesinados, nada lo detenía para quedarse en ese lugar y por eso, el pelinegro de ojos azules comenzó a caminar de manera lenta, con la intención de alejarse de esta masacre que había creado._

 _Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo. Ese algo, era la voz de la joven de cabello rosado._

 _-G-gracias…_

 _Lentamente, este chico se dio la vuelta y tras unos segundos, sus ojos se entrecruzaron con los de esta chica peli rosa que no sabía que decir._

 _Cinco minutos antes que este chico escuchara un grito de ayuda que el viento esparció con facilidad, esta joven de cabello rosado y de ojos verdes había sido arrinconada por esta banda de hombres, que solamente tenían un objetivo: robarle todo lo que llevaba consigo y aprovecharse de ella en grupo._

 _Pero por culpa de que el viento se llevó consigo el grito de ayuda de esta chica al momento de ser arrinconada, su objetivo no se cumplió, ya que la persona menos indicada para enfrentarse, estaba caminando a unos varios cientos de metros al norte de su dirección._

 _Ahora, este joven se encontraba analizando de arriba abajo la ropa destruida de esta joven, la cual tenía algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y que prácticamente estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, luego de que esos idiotas la arrojaran contra el tronco del árbol y procedieran a arrancarle toda la ropa, dejándola con su corpiño puesto y con la mitad de su pantalón destruido, en el momento en el que este joven había llegado._

 _El verla derramando algunas lágrimas y con su ropa destruida, provoco que este chico suspirara con pesadez al mismo tiempo que extendía una de sus manos hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban unos arbustos, para acto seguido hacer que algunos hilos apenas visibles por los ojos de la peli rosa se dirigieran directo hacia los arbustos y de estos trajeran una mochila de color negro._

 _Enseguida, este abrió la mochila y desde adentro de ella, saco una chaqueta de color azul, con líneas negras y rojas y con las mangas de color grisáceo, la cual tras unos segundos se la arrojo a una sorprendida peli rosa que de suerte logro agarrarla en el aire y evitar que se cayera al suelo, mientras que el joven sacaba algo mas de su mochila._

 _-Perdón por no llegar un poco antes de que te destrozaran la ropa. –_ _dijo el joven con un poco de tristeza en su voz y al mismo tiempo que se colgaba un collar, que anteriormente había sacado de su mochila, tras alcanzarle su chaqueta a la joven peli rosa. –_ _Si quieres puedes ponerte mi chaqueta. Al menos evitara que andes en corpiño por todos lados…_

 _-S-si… G-gracias… -_ _murmuro la peli rosa con vergüenza, para luego darse la vuelta y quedar de espalda al joven de cabello negro._

 _Tras asegurarse que ese chico no la espiaría mientras quitaba sus brazos de su pecho, la peli rosa procedió a colocarse la chaqueta que le pertenecía a este joven, quien tras terminar de colocarse su mochila en la espalda, decidió hablarle a esta chica._

 _-No es bueno que andes sola por estos bosques. Las sabandijas que deambulan por aquí…están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa. Y déjame decirte…que hay muchos casos de violaciones y asesinatos en estos bosques…_

 _Al escuchar lo que este joven decía, la chica de cabello rosado sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda a una gran velocidad._

 _La posibilidad de haber sido violada por esos hombres, era demasiado grande para su desgracia, ya que estos habían avanzado hasta dejarla con su corpiño al aire y con la mitad de su pantalón de color blanco, destrozado por el agarre de uno de estos hombre que ahora yacían muertos a un poco más de diez metros de distancia._

 _Sin embargo, quizás se había debido a la suerte, pero su grito alcanzo a meterse en los odios de un joven muy poderoso que pasaba en la lejanía y este sin pensarlo dos veces, vino en su rescate._

 _Era como un cuento de hadas._

 _El príncipe azul llega a salvar a la damisela en apuros, pero a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas en donde el príncipe vencía heroicamente a los captores de la damisela en apuros, este príncipe de ojos azules, no dudo ni un segundo en asesinar a los hombres que se habían atrevido a tocar y manosear el cuerpo de una chica, sin el permiso de esta._

 _-S-si… -_ _fue lo único que pudo decir la peli rosa al mismo tiempo que terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta._

 _Aunque sus ojos con lágrimas no lo expresaban, el corazón de la peli rosa sentía una gran tranquilidad debido a que gracias a este chico, ahora no debería pasar una gran vergüenza, al momento de llegar a una ciudad y que todos la vieran en corpiño._

 _-M-mi nombre es… S-sakura… Sakura Mizukami…_

 _-Leonheart… Lucas Leonheart, es mi nombre._

 _-¡Tú eres…!_

 _Al momento de escuchar el nombre de este joven, la mente de Sakura trabajo tan rápido, que al momento de darse cuenta a quien tenía delante de él, solamente atino a dar un pequeño grito que fue motivo suficiente para que Lucas se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar, desconcentrando a la peli rosa._

 _-¡E-espera!_

 _-¿Qué pasa? –_ _pregunto Lucas con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que se detenía, con tal de escuchar lo que la peli rosa quería decirle._

 _-¿T-tu eres…el príncipe…?_

 _Por un segundo, la boca de Lucas se abrió para poder responderle, pero tras pensarlo mejor, este cerró su boca y decidió seguir con su camino, no sin antes decirle…_

 _-Si quieres saberlo…sígueme. Seguramente hay más de esos idiotas y a menos que quieras que este bosque se tiña de sangre, será…mejor que nos vallamos de aquí._

 _-D-de acuerdo…_

 _Y con eso dicho, Lucas comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, siendo seguido de cerca por una curiosa peli rosa que no pueda creer en el futuro que tiene una persona tan importante, como un mismo príncipe de su nación_


End file.
